


The cardboard box

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, a bit ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

Wade comes bounding into the living room, holding a cardboard box, duct taped shut. "Hey, look what I found!" He plops it down onto the coffee table in front Peter.

 

Peter looks at the box warily from the couch. "What is it?"

 

"So you know how when he moved into this apartment, we packed all of our stuff up in boxes, and the stuff we didn't immediately need we left to be gone through later?"

 

"Yeah. That way we could deal with all the important stuff first, and move around furniture without the boxes being in the way."

 

Wade nods along. "Well I just found this in the back of the closet! It must have gotten shoved in there and we forgot all about it."

 

Peter hums curiously and moves the box around so he can look at it. "Well, it has your name written on the side, so it must be your stuff." He pauses, and looks up at Wade suspiciously. "This isn't going to be porn or something, right?"

 

Peter resists the urge to laugh when Wade actually considers the possibilty for a few moments.

 

"Nope! So, ready to find out?"

 

Peter shakes his head, and grins. "Sure, go ahead."

 

Wade produces a knife from somewhere, and slices through the tape. "Oh my god, look it!"

 

Peter leans over curiously. "What is it?"

 

"My beanie baby collection! I forgot all about these!" Wade pulls one out of the box, a skunk, and hands it to Peter."

 

Peter groans. "Why do you have like thirty beanie babies?"

 

Wade rummages around in the box. "Well a man has to collect something." He shrugs. "I needed a hobby."

 

Peter looks at Wade who is standing up holding the box of stuffed animals. "Whoa whoa, where are you going with those? Those aren't going on the bed, Wade!"

 

Wade doesn't answer, but Peter can hear him humming to himself in the bedroom, most likely arranging the stuffed animals around.

 

Peter sighs. "I'm going to wake up being spooned by beanie babies."


End file.
